In Dreams
by Iocane
Summary: A Hobbit's mind does strange things when he stays up late reading Elven scrolls on the second age ... SLASH - Bilbo/??


Bilbo's eyes blurred as he tried to read the text once more. The light flickered, and the Hobbit leaned closer to read the flowing Elven script. A moment later he was sound asleep, his head pillowed on the book, snoring softly.  
  
-------  
  
Bilbo squinted his eyes as the sun beat down upon his face. Glancing around, he tried to place the eerily familiar surroundings. It looked at first like he was in the woods around Imladris. Then he blinked, the air darkened and grew thick and reminded him of Mirkwood. Standing quickly, he looked around again and saw no trees at all. Dimly realizing he was dreaming, Bilbo stepped through the doorway of Bag End and lifted his pipe to draw in a mouthful of sweet smoke. Taking another puff, he strolled down the path from his home, stopping when he realized once again he was no where near the place he had been only moments ago.   
  
There was a sound of hoofbeats behind him and Bilbo turned to see a man - or perhaps an Elf? - astride a mighty stallion. Leaping from he saddle, the man - for only a man would saddle a horse - removed his helmet. "Greetings, little one." He knelt to be at level with Bilbo, and the Hobbit could see his strong face, handsome, with a well kept beard. Bilbo took in the full visage of the Man, the armor unlike any he'd seen. His eyes drifted to the scabbard at his side and Bilbo knew with a dreamlike certainty that the sword within had been broken.  
  
"I am Mister Bilbo-" His words were cut off by a light kiss. The beard was scratchy against Bilbo's own hairless chin, but he returned the kiss eagerly. There was a sweet taste in the Man's mouth, and Bilbo sought more of it. The man had somehow divested himself of his armor before he lowed Bilbo to the ground.   
  
Bilbo too was stripped of his clothes in the blink of an eye as he wrapped his arms around the Man's shoulders. Heavy, dark hair fell over the Hobbit's face as they kissed, the Man's large hands surprisingly gentle as they swept over Bilbo's small body.   
  
As if knowing each others thoughts, the two males moved easily, the Man moving to his hands and knees so Bilbo could assume the same position, able to do so with his back barely grazing the bare chest above it. Kisses peppered the Hobbit's neck and shoulders, the long hair tickling and causing Bilbo to wriggle. At his squirming, the man growled softly in his ear, chuckling as he slid a hand into Bilbo's hair. Turning his head, Bilbo met the Man's mouth for an intolerably sweet kiss, then jumped as he felt a finger press into him. A moment later a second finger, and Bilbo was moaning with need.  
  
Wrapping an arm around the Hobbit's small waist, Bilbo's lover rolled them to their sides. Something was pressing into Bilbo's thighs and he knew immediately what it was, and where he wished it to be. Before he could speak, his plea was answered and he felt himself being stretched. A tingling of pain only heightened his pleasure as a gloved hand wrapped around the Hobbit's arousal.Bilbo shivered at the familiar feeling of being completely surrounded by a lover. Arms and legs nearly twice the length of his wrapping around him, enveloping him in warmth and the scent of sex.  
  
Beginning slow, the Man took great care with the Hobbit's small body, one hand cradled under him, the other slowly pleasuring him. Falling into the familiar rhythm, Bilbo worked himself on his lover, clenching and pushing around him. More frantic kisses to his neck and Bilbo turned, meeting the Man's hungry mouth as he felt himself approaching the crest of pleasure.  
  
====  
  
"Bilbo?" A slender hand shook the Hobbit's shoulder. When the only response was a quiet moan, Glorfindel shook a little harder. "Bilbo, wake up."  
  
Groaning in frustration as the dream ended at a most inopportune moment, Bilbo lifted his head, scowling into the face of the Elf Lord.   
  
Glorfindel's eyes swept over the Hobbit and he raised an eyebrow. "Have you been dreaming again, little one?"  
  
Bilbo blushed furiously, and turned away, making a show of closing the book and snuffing the light beside the table.  
  
Glorfindel smiled faintly, moving to lift Bilbo into his arms. "I told Elrond you should not be allowed to study so late." Glorfindel chided kindly. "When you were so late getting back, he sent me to fetch you." Walking carefully so as not to jostle his burden, Glorfindel made his way through the darkened halls of Imladris.  
  
"Not th' lord o' me." Bilbo mumbled, drifting off within the familiar comfort of Glorfindel's arms.  
  
Glorfindel chuckled softly and lifted his arms a bit, raising Bilbo's position against his chest. Nuzzling Bilbo's soft hair aside, he bit gently on the ear that was like, and yet unlike his own. "He's the Lord of us both, little one. Now wake up a bit, please?" Blue eyes met brown and Glorfindel drew Bilbo's mouth to his for a tiny kiss.  
  
Bilbo grumbled until the Elven lips met his. Purring when the kiss ended, Bilbo roused himself, wishing to be fully awake when Glorfindel reached their destination. 


End file.
